Kidnapped
by OmegaNY
Summary: Pan is kidnapped right after she turns 15. A new Saiyan appears four years later claiming to know Pan. But this Saiyan is hiding something about herself and about Pan. What happened during those four years?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
This happens after GT but the people(Vegeta and Gohan mostly, only have the power they had around the time Cell was defeated.)  
  
****************  
Kidnapped  
****************  
  
Pan had just turned fifteen, and she was enjoying the stares she now received from men as she walked past. Her body had grown quickly, and she had all the curves and assets of an adult woman. She had begun to do more girly things, like wear dresses and put on makeup. Even her longtime crush Trunks had begun to notice the changes. What started out as a good friendship was becoming more with each day. They had started doing things without Goten or Bra, and if it weren't for Pan's age, Trunks would most likely have asked her out. Things were the best they had ever been for her. She was so happy.  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed that there was only one way for her life to go, and that was down. One week after her fifteenth birthday, Gohan awoke to screaming coming from Pan's room. He ran as fast as he could, and just barely saw the ball of ki engulf her and then dissappear. Gohan almost immeadiately went SSJ2 and screamed. He told Videl to get everyone together while he went looking for Pan. After days of searching, Gohan finally gave up. He realized that she was killed by the blast. The loss was taken hard by all the Z Fighters, but eventually, life almost seemed to return to normal. Four years quickly passed, and then all Hell broke loose. Literally.  
  
Vegata was the first to sense it, and Gohan soon afterwards. They could feel the ki of Frieza, King Cole, Cell, Babidi, Majin Buu, and many others who they had fought before. The entire team met for the first time since Pan's death, but it was not a happy reunion. A portal to hell was opened, and they had a whole mess of problems on their hands. The enemies kept pouring out: The Ginyu Force, Android #17, #19, and #20, and more. It seemed like it would never end. Luckily, Picollo was still in Hell, and managed to close the portal. The warriors all faced off.  
  
Gohan took Cell, Trunks took Frieza, Vegeta took King Cole, Android #18 took Android #19, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaucer, Bra, and Videl took on the Ginyu Force, Raditz, and some of the lesser baddies. The Z Fighters were outnumbered at least two to one, and it looked like they would lose. All of them had been blasted back but Gohan and Vegita. The two fought hard but Vegeta finally fell out of Super Saiyan and was blasted back like the rest. Gohan may have been SSJ2, but it was no match for all these bad guys. He himself was blasted back. Every one of them had been blasted back against a rock face, and fell to the ground. None were dead, but they were all hurt too bad to fight.  
  
The enemies lined up in a semicircle to fire a single blast all together and kill the world's only remaining heros. The beam was fired directly at the Z Fighters, who all prayed for a miracle. Luckily for them, it came. The ki blast was easily knocked away by a woman who had teleported in front of it. "Body Blast!!" She yelled and unleashed a wide spread ki blast from her torso that instantly killed all of the bad guys. She then pulled out a bag of Senzu Beans and fed one to each of the Z Fighters. They woke up in shock as they saw what appeared to be a female Saiyan at SSJ3. She floated to the ground and change back to a normal Saiyan.  
  
Her tail waved behind her as she smiled and spoke. "Most places I go, I am called The Saiyan. But that would not work well here, so you can call me Saja. I have been watching you all for some time, making sure to keep you safe. A friend of mine asked me to look after you and help you if you need it. She told me about how warm and caring you were, and that I would enjoy making a home here someday. Her name was Pan." Saja explained to the Z Fighters. Gohan felt tears of joy filling up his eyes as he heard about Pan still being around. "Where is she? Where is my Pan?" Gohan asked, unable to contain his joy.  
  
"I am sorry, Gohan. This is difficult for me to tell you. Pan and I were fighting on a distant planet, trying to save it and its inhabitants. We were both about to be killed when Pan sacrificed herself so that I may live and destroy the monster. Her death was not in vain, for it saved billions." Saja told Gohan in a deep, depressing voice. The tears of joy that Gohan held had near become tears of pain, as he had seemed to regain and lose his daughter all over again. "Her dying request was for me to come her and live amongst you, and I would enjoy doing so if you would let me." Saja told Gohan.  
  
Gohan was too emotional to respond, so Videl did. "A friend of Pan is a friend of ours. You can stay with us until you find your own place. Can you tell us more about you though?" Videl asked Saja. "Thank you, and yes I can. I am 27, I was, much like Pan, abducted from my parents around the age of 15. When we were abducted, we were trained for a few years in a special room much like one you have that slows time. Pan and I trained for 2 years in this room, which was really 10 years in the real world. Then we were sent to help save planets from destruction. We were paired together due to teh fact that we both have Saiyan blood. After about 6 months of this, we left the group and went around ourselves, helping the weak or enslaved. I have been on my own since Pan died almost a year ago. I have searched for this planet, and I found it after a while. I studied your costums for a month until you needed my help." Saja told them all.  
  
They all stood there stunned. Finally, Vegeta broke the silence by saying, "There is nothing more to fight, I'm going home!" and he flew off. The rest of them flew back home, including Saja. When they got to the house, Gohan and Videl showed Saja the only available room, Pan's room. They had not touched it since the day she left, and they decided it was now time for it to be used once again. Saja was tired from her battle and jumped on her bed and started to fall asleep. She looked around the room and saw the setup. "Just like I remember it." She quietly told herself, and then she fell to sleep.  
  
********************  
MuuHaaHaa...R&R too find out what happens next!! 


	2. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
  
****************  
Kidnapped  
****************  
  
Chapter 2: The Nightmare  
  
Saja tossed and turned in her sleep, making incoherent statements and light screams. The dream was always a nightmare, and it was always about the same thing. Of course, it was not just a dream, but more of a memory. A memory of something that happened long ago, a memory of the death of a friend. The memory of her own death. The anger that consumed her, the rage that filled her body, and caused her to kill Pan. It was always on her mind.  
  
"I want to go home!!" Pan cried. "No, there is no going home. We have a mission, and we will not succeed unless you can accept your fate!" Saja told her. They had been in the room for almost seven years now, long enough for Pan to breakdown. "Everyday, I grow weaker and you grow stronger. When you reach your full potential, I will be dead." Pan told her friend, and started to cry. "Dry your tears, you cannot cry. It would show your weakness." Saja yelled at Pan.  
  
"I cannot survive. You and I are no longer one. There is no balance. You will reach your full potential, and I will die." Pan told Saja. "I don't care. I don't need you. You are just a weight on my shoulders. I will be better off when you are gone." Saja replied. "As long as you live, I can never die, but eventually, I will disappear, and I may be gone forever." Pan responded. "Well, I think I will be better off that way. I don't need you. I am fine by myself!" Saja yelled.  
  
"You know this is not true. You can never be happy unless we are equal. You are the anger, the rage, the hate, but I am the love, the happiness, the hope. One day, you will realize the error in your way. You will understand why you need me. And then, you will head to Earth, the only place I can now be revived. But you also know that even revived, we will never be the same person. I represent 15 years of the beginning, you represent 7 years of the end. You are me and I am you." Pan explained to Saja.  
  
"One day we will be together again. Then and only then can we be complete. We will be Pan again, but not the Pan from before. But a Pan who has changed over the years I have been gone. They will not recognize me. My memories will be intact, but my personality will change. Not very much, but enough to notice. One day we will be together, once you return to Earth." Pan barely got out as the life left her. "I will return to Earth one day, we will be one again." Saja said, and then began her training once more.  
  
Saja woke up in a cold sweat, recalling her dream perfectly. Pan had been right, once on Earth, she would resurface. Saja could feel the loving angel that was Pan coming back to life inside her. She felt Pan begin to grow. She knew that it would take some time, but Pan would be back one day. With this thought in her mind, she fell asleep with a smile.  
  
[The Next Morning]  
  
Saja woke up to a familiar smell. It was bacon and eggs, one of her favorites. She threw some new clothes on from the bag she had brought with her and headed to the kitchen. "I see that your you are finally awake. We were worried you would be in there all day. We have a lot of questions." Gohan told Saja. Saja was not in the mood to talk, but to eat. She sat down in front of her food and engulfed it quickly, causing Videl to laugh. "Well, now I am certain you are a Saiyan." Videl said. Saja smiled and got another plate to eat.  
  
She felt rested and relaxed for the first time in years. She looked at the clock and was surprised by the time. It was almost past ten in the morning, and she had just woken up. "Man, I feel good. I haven't slept like that in years. Normally I have a reoccurring nightmare, but last night the nightmare became a nice dream." Saja said with a smile. It was then that she got a good look at Gohan and Videl.   
  
Saja looked over their faces, and could tell how hard Pan's disappearance was. Even with slowed aging, Gohan as well as Videl both had lines on their faces put there by grief and sadness. She saw them now smiling, and realized it was the first smile they probably had in a long time. She decided to ask them now, in an attempt to make them feel even better. Saja remembered the all the love they had for Pan. She was more loved by her parents then almost any other child in the universe. When she was taken, their love became painful, and these once caring parents had become depressed. She knew they needed something to love, and Saja knew how to fix that.  
  
"I have a question for you two. Pan often spoke of the love you had for her, and how it kept her going through all those years of training. Since your daughter is gone, and my parents are gone.I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. Almost as an adopted daughter. I think it would mean a lot to Pan and it would definitely would mean a lot to me. So, can I live with you indefinitely?" Saja asked. Gohan quickly looked at Videl and saw the smile on her face. He turned back to Saja to answer, "Yes. We would love to have you as long as you want to stay."  
  
With this, Saja got up and hugged Gohan and Videl in one big hug, and when they released, they were all crying. Saja sat back down and continued lunch, as all three made plans for the next few days. Saja wanted to meet everyone, so she went first to the Brief's house. When she arrived, it was already lunchtime, so she went inside to find Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra eating their lunch. She asked to join them and they allowed her. "So, Vegeta, I am very interested in having a spar with you. Pan told me that you are very good fighter and that you used to help train her." Saja told Vegeta. A smile came upon Vegeta's lips and he turned his head towards the door. Saja got the idea and left the table.  
  
Vegeta followed Saja outside, and soon they were both facing each other in a fighting stance. "You first." Saja said, ready to beat Vegeta easily. Vegeta jumped toward her with a high kick that she easily dodged. She whirled around him and hit him hard in the back. Vegeta fell to the ground just to push off backwards in a kicked the Saja barely missed. After about 5 minutes of fighting, Saja stopped and asked Vegeta, "You want me to start trying?" Vegeta's eyes bulged and his face turned red with anger. He went Super Saiyan and attacked. Saja turned SSJ3, dodged his attack easily, and followed through with a Kamehameha that hit Vegeta dead on. He hit the ground and fell out of Super Saiyan.  
  
Saja flew to Vegeta's side, pulled out a Senzu bean and fed it to Vegeta. In a few seconds, he got up and stared at Saja. "Where did you learn to fight like that?!?" Vegeta yelled. "I trained hard." Saja told him. "No, I am not talking about your power, I am talking about your style, your Kamehameha. They resemble that of the Son family." Vegeta told her. "Like I said, I trained with Pan for several years, we taught each other everything we know." She responded, hoping he wouldn't pry anymore into her and Pan's relationship. Vegeta just smirked, turned towards the gravity chamber, and entered. Saja went back in the house.  
  
She sat down with Bulma and Bra, and started asking her own questions. `Pan told me much about you. She said that you, Bra, was her best friend and wondered if you would find another to confide in. Pan really worried more about what happened to you because of her abduction than about herself. She told me that Bra was a really nice friend who always was there to help. I wonder if I could be your friend too?" Saja asked. Bra, who had been depressed since Pan disappeared and had not made any new friends, smiled at Saja. "I'd like that. Any friend of Pan is a friend of mine." Bra told her. Saja smiled and turned towards Bulma.  
  
"Pan told me that while she loved her mother a lot, she very often thought of you as a second mother. Someone se could ask questions and get advice about things she didn't want her mother to know about. She always wondered if you knew how much you meant to her." Saja said, causing Bulma to cry. The three finished lunch, and Pan went off to find the others to talk to. Her first stop was the home of Pan's grandmother, ChiChi. Saja also noticed that Goten was there, as he often was, to help take care of her. Saja walked in and surprised Goten and ChiChi. Goten wondered why he couldn't sense her ki, which was due to Saja's excellent ability to hide it.  
  
Hello Goten and ChiChi. I wanted to see everyone, so here I am. Goten I feel like I already know you. Since Goku was killed, Pan always looked up to you as a role model. She always talked about wanting to be as cool, nice, and skilled as you. She wanted me to one day meet you and thank you. ChiChi, Pan always felt very close to you. Pan missed Goku almost as much as you did, and it was always nice to hear stories about him you would tell her. She wiahed she could have seen you again before she died. By this time, Saja was almost at tears, and Goten and ChiChi already were.  
  
They continued small chat until finally, Saja had to leave. She said goodbye and headed to Trunks office. Saja decided to scare Trunks, so she powered up as high as she could get it and went full speed to Trunks. Upon feeling the ki, Trunks thought a new enemy was headed for him. When she arrived, she was happy to note the shocked look on his face. "Hi Trunks...I got to meet with everyone else, but I decided to meet with you last. I am going to tell you some things, but they may make you feel sad. First, I have some questions." Saja said.  
  
"Did you love Pan?" Saja asked, almost knocking Trunks back with her boldness. "Yes, I think I did. I mean, the age difference was a problem, but I was beginning to notice her as more than a friend around when she left. She was both pretty and nice. She also understood me and made me feel good when I was around her. So, yes, I did love her." Trunks answered. "Well, you may not have known this, but she was in love with you. She used to tell me that when she was younger, that she had a crush on you because you were handsome and older. But she had recently realized that it was developing into more than a crush, but an actual love. While she missed everyone, it was you she missed most." Saja told Trunks.  
  
A tear formed in his eye as he heard the news. Soon, he was crying. "If only she hadn't left, we could have lived happily ever after. I loved her, and I lost her before she knew. I want her to still be here. Ever since she left, I haven't wanted to go out, date, or fall in love, because I know it will never be better than what me and Pan would have had." Trunks told Saja. A tear began to form in her eye, and she quickly wiped it away before Trunks noticed. Saja reached out and took Trunks in her arms, holding him tightly. Trunks needed to express his feelings, and he needed someone to hug. "Pan will always be with you in your heart." Saja told Trunks.  
  
********************  
So Far, So Good!! R&R and the next chapter will come quick. 


	3. Fractured Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
  
****************  
Kidnapped  
****************  
  
Chapter 3: Fractured Reality  
  
The first kiss is all it took. Saja had been living amongst the Son and Brief families for almost a year, and finally it happened. The kiss she had waited and longed for was now hers. After a year of being close with Trunks, he had finally kissed her, and that is when it happened. Saja knew it would happen some day, and Trunk's kiss was just a catalyst. A tear formed in her eye and ran down the cheek, making Truns worried. "Are you alright, Saja? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Trunks asked, worried about why Saja was crying.  
  
"I am sorry Trunks. I didn't want to have to do this. I have to go now. I must now return to the place from which I came. Something I have been waiting for has happened, and now I must go. Tell Gohan and Videl that I am sorry. Tell them, I had a friend I needed to meet with." Saja told Trunks as she looked in his eyes, and in less then a second she had disappeared from his view. Trunks ran over to Gohan's place to tell the news. Gohan's only response was, "I've lost another daughter." in a calm manner that resembled complete shock.  
  
Saja did not really go far. She went to the nearby woods, and then felt her friend come out of hiding. "Pan, it has been a while. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Saja said with a smile. "Well, I was barely able to make it, but I didn't want to disappoint you." Pan responded with a smile of her own. "Well, its time. You will be back to life, and I will die in your place. It is only fitting." Saja told Pan, as she prepared to depart. "No, Saja, we are no longer seperate. Let us join and become one. We seperated long ago, but we were always connected. Let us fuse into one being, and let the true Pan awaken." Pan said to her friend.  
  
"Very well then, let us focus our energy." Saja said. "FUSION..HA" They both yelled as they did the fusion dance and combined into one. The sheer exhaustion of this permanent fusion caused the new being to fall into a deep sleep. Two weeks passed until she finally awoke, and prepared to tell the others her news. She had finally returned, but she was also different. She was no longer Saja, but she was not the Pan of the past, she was the Pan who went through the struggle that Saja had. She was now truly Pan.  
  
Pan flew back towards her parent's house, and when she was about a mile away, she turned her ki up to maximum. Almost immeadiately, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Bra, and Vegeta recognized the ki. The all flew towards her, bringing ChiChi, Videl, and Bulma with them. When they got there, Pan powered down and looked at them all. She smiled at their confused faces as she began to explain.  
  
"When Pan was taken away, I was forced to train to help my captors fight off a threat to the Universe. Pan kept training, but soon her fears, doubts, and homesickness became too much. So her mind formed a new personality, one that could handle the training, named Saja. As the training continued, Pan original mind weakened, while Saja thrived. Eventually, Saja took over, and Pan was almost gone. Pan told Saja that once the fight was over, to return to Earth, so that she could exist again. I followed her wish, and now Pan has resurfaced. Unable to cut out thirteen years of her life from her memory, Pan decided that instead of becoming what she was when she left, Pan wanted to fuse with Saja, to complete herself. That is who I am. I am Pan but a part of me is Saja." Pan told her family and friends.  
  
Gohan fell to his knees crying, and Pan quickly walked over to him. She stood him up, hugged him, and put her head against his chest. "I'm home Daddy. I've missed you so much. I will never leave you again. I promise." Pan whispered to him, making Gohan happier than he had ever been. "So guys, last one back to the Brief's place is a rotten egg!!!" Pan yelled as she blasted off. Trunks, Goten, and Bra were quick to follow. When she got there, she waited for Trunks by the door. Trunks landed next to Pan and looked at her. He tilted her head up and gave her a kiss.  
  
By the time Bra and Goten arrived on the scene, Pan and Trunks were already on the floor, making out. "Ahem..Umm...Guys...Umm?" Goten tried to say, but decided that he wasn't going to get through. He and Bra about faced and flew away to the rest of the family that were still trying to sort out what happened. Gohan had nearly broken down from the emotions, as he was being held in Videls arms. Vegeta and Bulma were also shaken, and ChiChi had fainted. After a few minutes that seemed like an hour, Trunks and Pan returned to the group, their clothes had been majorly torn and wrinkled.  
  
ChiChi had just woken up to see them land, hand in hand. "Hey guys, guess what!!!" Trunks yelled. "We are getting married!!!" Pan continued for Trunks. With this annoucement, ChiChi, Gohan, and Vegeta all fainted. Around three months later, the wedding was being held. Bulma had rented out a small island for the event, and all the Z Fighters were there. Also, there were reporters, business executives, and many other onlookers. Dende was leading the service, and everything was perfect. Until the dreaded line came up. "If anyone has reason why these two should not for this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Dende said, and was about to begin the next line when all of the sudden a loud voice yelled "Wait!!!".  
  
Everyone turned around to see seven balls of ki coming towards one point in the back of the aisle. The ki balls were actually the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls lit up and merged into one ball that then grew in the shape of a person. The shape stopped glowing, leaving the adult version of Goku. "Wait....Hold The Wedding....I want to give my grandaughter a hug before she ties the knot." Goku said, and then looked at all the stunned people. He walked down the aisle to Pan and when he got there, he lifted her up in a big hug. "I talked it over with Shen Long, and he said I could stay for one full day because of this occasion. I wouldn't miss this for the world...I love you Panny, I always will. Now make me and Gohan proud."   
  
Goku turned to Trunks and said "I know you love her and will take her of her. How about you make me some Great Grandkids while you are at it." This put a big smile on the lips of Trunks. Goku then turned to Gohan who had walked Pan down the isle, and hugged him. If Gohan hadn't already been crying, he would have started again. "Daddy..." He said in a boyish voice and tone. "Its good to see you son, I'm proud of you for raising such a wonderful daughter. You and Videl are very good parents." Goku told Gohan. He then went over to the best man and his other son, Goten. Goku hugged Goten and whispered in his ear, "Good to see you again. I know you are in love with Bra, and I hope that you two get married soon also." Goten just got a shocked look on his face and then blushed.  
  
Goku then walked over to the maid of honor, and hugged her. "So Bra, when are you and Goten going to get together and get me some more grandkids? I know you two love each other, so you mine as well share your feelings." Goku said to Bra who blushed and looked towards Goten, who was also blushing. At that moment, they both realized that they were in love with each other. They fought the urge to walk over and kiss each other. Meanwhile, Goku continued his walk. He went over to Bulma, hugged her, and told her, "I can't believe that your son and daughter are getting married to my son and granddaughter." That made Bulma's eyes go wide.  
  
Goku walked over to Vegeta, who had his smirk on and arms crossed. They stared each other down, until Vegeta stuck out his hand to shake. Goku took it and was suprised when Vegeta didn't squeeze. "Welcome to the family, Son Goku." Vegeta said, making Goku the one with a shocked face. Gou didn't know what shocked him more, Vegeta's being nice or Vegeta's calling him Son Goku instead of his Saiyan name. Goku let go of Vegeta's hand and took a seat next to ChiChi. He turned towards her and whispered, "I am here until this time tomarrow, maybe tonight after the reception we can "catch up" at home." He then flashed the Son smile and put his arm around her neck. He then pulled her head onto his shoulder as he lightly tickled her and played with her hair, making her sigh softly.  
  
The wedding porceded without a hitch until the end, when Dende told them to kiss. Trunks and Pan looked at each other, and thought the same thought. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku knew what would happen next. The two began to make kisses from their lips, down their necks, and finally the shoulder. When they reached it, they both bit down and drank the blood of each other, tasting the sweetness of each other's life force. The wedding continued, and the reception was huge. In the middle of the dance floor was Trunks and Pan, who could not take their hands or eyes off of each other the whole night. Goku and ChiChi, Vegeta and Bulma, and Gohan and Videl all danced together through the night.   
  
Goku laughed as he saw Bra and Goten ask each otehr to dance at the same time. They began to dance, but were locked in a deep kiss within seconds. They broke the kiss and continued to dance very close, so that their heartbeats became one. Goku slipped in between the two towards the end of the party, and handed a velvet box to Goten. "I think you need this." Goku said and walked away. When Bra tried to embrace Goten again, he stopped her, and got down on one knee. He opened the box towards her and said, "Bra, I have loved you ever since you were a little kid that could always make me laugh and make me feel better when I was down. Now I want you to make me forever happy by being always with me, as my wife. Ms. Bra Briefs, Will You Marry Me?" Bra didn't have to think twice as she slipped the ring on and kissed Goten so hard they fell to the floor.  
  
The two eventually regained their composure and went over to Bulma, who was very willing to plan another wedding with ChiChi and Videl. In fact, it was her favorite thing to do, other then spend some quality "private time" with Vegeta. The party ended about half an hour later, and each couple went their seperate wys. Bulma and Vegeta went off to have some fun, as did Goku and ChiChi, and Gohan and Videl. Bra and Goten went to talk along one of the island's beaches, which turned into more of a make out session. Trunks lifted and cradled Pan in his arms, and looked into her eyes. They never once broke their gaze as Trunks flew them both to the Honeymoon Suite.  
  
[Nine Months Later]  
  
Pan was in the Maternity Ward of the hospital, while the entire family, including the new Mr. and Mrs. Son Goten. Pan had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl. The time ahd come to name the babies, and several names were suggested. Pan and Trunks had decided they would each name one baby, Trunks would name the girl, and Pan the boy. They agreed not to tell each otehr until they both were ready. At that point, Pan still hadn't figured out a good name. She saw something through the window of her room, in the hallway, and couldn't believe her eyes. There was Goku, smiling as he mouth the words "I love you and I am proud of you." The name then came to Pan.  
  
"I've got it! I've got the name!" She yelled to everyone, Trunks especially. "I will call our boy, the best boy's name ever. He shall be known from this day forward as Goku!" She told everyone, bringing tears to Gohan, Goten, and ChiChi's eyes. "I have my name also. I will call our girl the second best girl's name ever...Pan being the first. She will now be known from this day forward as Saja." Trunks said, with a tear in his eye. With his statement, everyone began to cry.  
  
******************  
So, how did you like it? I think this will be the last chapter, unless I decide either to do a Lemon chapter or a quick chapter about Bra and Goten. BTW: If you like Pan/Trunks stories, check out other ones I've written, there are a few T/P stories. Some Lemon, some not. 


End file.
